Revelation of the Highblood
by Iron Infidel
Summary: The Grand Highblood makes the discovery that would change his life forever. [Rating and genre may change as the story progresses.]
1. Chapter 1

**Revelation of the Highblood** : a short drabble fanfic

[Cute drabble, fluff.]

He'd survived.

The Grand Highblood, a six foot five goliath of a troll, made this discovery when he'd returned to the execution site, where Darkleer had expertly shot that legendary arrow into the flank of the martyred redblood. The body of the Signless hung limply, head down, face taut. His own blood crusted his leggings, a blue tipped arrow buried in his right side. The Highblood ran his fingers over the martyr's chest in quiet admiration, as though he were praising something holy. And holy he was. He was gorgeous, for a troll so low on the hemospectrum. His hair was fluffy and long, and framed his face perfectly. His eyes were a fiery red and gold, enough to spark determination in anyone who went to his sermons. The Highblood remembered, fondly, the Signless's voice ringing and resounding in the rocky pulpit, a desolate crevice of rock turned into a place of worship.

The Highblood, lost in his musings, didn't notice the Signless move.

The redblood slowly raised his head, eyes squinting in the glow of the Beforan sun. Highblood broke from his thoughts, and he gazed upward at the hung martyr, chained by his wrists to a stone flogging jut. For a mutantblood, he had an air of royalty. Golden rings adorned his small horns, which were barely visible in his long, silky black hair. A necklace of jade green beads hung around his neck, a few of them crusted in dried blood. He stared back blankly at the Highblood, eyes slowly refocusing and adjusting, and the Signless realized who was staring at him. His jaw dropped, and he immediately looked away. "Highblood..." He breathed, afraid to make eye contact with him.

Highblood threw down his iron club, and it landed in the dirt and rock with a loud crash. He wrapped his arms around the smaller redblood. His massive, spiraling horns barely reached the top of the flogging jut. His eyes clenched shut, and he allowed indigo tears to streak down his face. Signless was confused, but didn't push the larger troll away from him. "Are you alright? Why are you crying, Highblood?" He asked him, slightly less afraid when he saw the tears rolling down his cheeks in small rivulets. With a strained yet deep voice, the Highblood gave him a shocking reply. "I'm happy you're still alive." Signless bit his lip, unsure of what to say and curious as to why the Highblood wasn't angry.

As if sensing his questions, the Highblood retreated quickly, arms falling back to his sides. "I was hoping that Darkleer wouldn't kill you. I wanted you alive, but of course, you know that Condy finds you a threat to her empire. I'm here to take you back to the church of my Messiahs. You change the hearts and faith of trolls, and you'll be an invaluable ally in recruiting new faces to our cause." Signless's lips turned up in the corners, and he jingled his restraints. "Get me down from here, and I'll gladly go back to the church with you."

The Highblood reached up, and pulled the rusted chains free from the flogging jut, two massive craters in the stone where the chains had been connected. He then started his work on the irons coiled around Signless's wrists, bending them easily. Signless brushed his fingers over the burn scars on his wrists, a result of the burning hot irons they'd placed against them. He knew deep down they would never heal. He gazed up at the taller troll, a look of silent gratitude.

"I also came with another message for you, Signless." Highblood muttered in a voice that was low and gravelly. He brought the redblood closer, leaning his head down and gently bumping his massive horns against Signless's. The redblood gasped, but returned the gesture.

Trolls, with their four odd ways of "romance"… matespritship, the closest quadrant that resembled human love. Matesprits often placed their horns to each other's, a sign of affection and tender care.

Signless gazed up at him, and after a few moments, he smiled. "If you're asking me to be your matesprit, the answer is yes."

Highblood, breaking from his usual stone-cold demeanor for a second time, smiled and picked up the redblood, bringing him close to his chest as though he were a wriggler. "I love you, Signless." Not missing a beat, he replied quietly. "I love you too, Highblood." Signless gently moved his fingers up to the massive troll's cheek, stroking it sweetly. He withdrew after a few moments, fingertips streaked with the white grease paint the Makara family was known for.

Signless realized belatedly that with his body free from the flogging jut, and the chains that once bound him to it scattered in broken, rusted pieces on the ground, they'd be looking for his body. They presumed him a dead man.

"Highblood.. I hate to ruin this moment, but we might have to get out of here. They'll come here, and they'll see my body has vanished, and they'll wonder where it has gone. Do you mind if we seek refuge in a nearby town for a few days for me to gather some new clothes?" The Highblood placed him down on his feet gracefully, nodding in silent agreement. "Of course. I need to pick up supplies for the church as well. The reason I came to see if you... was curious if you were still breathing. I was wondering if you'd want to become a preacher in the house of my Messiahs. A high profile troll like yourself would bring greatness into those halls." Signless smiled in response, and he gazed down at his bloody clothes, and the arrow buried in his body. He bit his lip, all of this suddenly feeling surreal. He was alive. He was free.

It was time for him to change his life, to make a new name for himself. He gazed up at his new partner in crime, the least likely companion he'd ever have. "Highblood. I have a request." Highblood looked down curiously, nodding as though he wanted him to speak.

"Call me Meuira."


	2. Chapter 2

"You truly want me to call you Meuira?" The Highblood chuckled, a low grumble. Signless smiled, and nodded his head minutely. His fear had almost completely dissipated… however, he was aware that if his body went missing, they'd be looking for him. They were supposed to burn dead bodies, and they hadn't, thankfully.

They'd left him there for show. To prove that the Condesce's threat of culling all responsible for treason was very real.

The ones who'd tortured him, beaten him…

Remembrance flashed in his eyes. The irons in the shape of two sixes turned on their sides, connected... The fire they were heated in, the blood that rained down from his wrists. He remembered his blood curdling scream ringing out as the executioner's arrow pierced grey skin. Everything around him turning into a massive blur, until it all went black.

He was shaking, and the Highblood wrapped an arm around him. He bumped his horn against Signless', a comforting gesture that caused the redblood to move closer. "I'm fine, Highblood. Just some old memories that I care not to recall." The Highblood looked a little off to the side, biting his lip. He knew exactly what Signless was talking about; he'd been part of it. Heating irons, singing the hymns of his holy church as he watched the smoke of the fire rise into the sky. He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Meu." A strong feeling of self hatred rose in him, but he leaned down to kiss the redblood's forehead. "I never wanted to hurt you, but the Condesce wanted otherwise."

Signless gazed up at his newfound partner. "I want you to promise me something." His tone was short and clipped. He didn't expect a kind answer anyways.

"Anything, Meu. I'm listening."

"Promise me that my blood color will never get in the way of our relationship."

The Highblood looked stunned for a moment, and he nodded. "You have my word."

Signless felt relieved, and he wrapped his arms around the larger troll freely. The Highblood, in response, brought his hand up to massage the other's horn. He jumped in surprise, but soon relaxed into his touch. From his throat rose a soft purr.

The sound of voices snapped him back from his reverie. "Shit, we need to go.."

"Come on, Meu. I'll take you back to my church." He took his hand quickly, and started to run, just as the trolls came up to the hill that overlooked Signless' execution site.

…

Forest; nothing but forest. They'd managed to brush past getting caught, and adrenaline still ran through their bodies. The Highbood was breathing hard, and indigo sweat ran down his forehead. Signless looked behind them to assure they hadn't been followed. When he saw that the mass of trees and vines behind them were clear, he sat down. "I haven't run like that since Dolorosa found out that I broke my vow of celibacy." The Highblood snorted in response, moving to sit beside him. "All joking aside. We may have escaped this time, narrowly... but they'll be looking for us. The threat is still real." Signless nodded slowly, pinching grass between his fingers and tugging at it. "We should find cover and rest for the night. We keep moving before dawn."

He laid on his side in the grass, and the Highblood pressed his legs together. "You can… rest your head on my lap, Meu." Signless graciously accepted his offer. He shifted and soon his face was against the black and purple fabric, soft to the touch. He nuzzled into him like a wriggler, and soon fell fast asleep. The Highblood smiled, massaging his horns with a certain tenderness he'd never shown before. "Motherfucking miracles do exist in this horrid world.."

…

Dawn broke. Signless sat up, eyes slowly opening. The forest around him came into focus after a few moments, the jade hue of the sun illuminating the leaves and making everything a shade of brilliant green. The Highblood was resting back against a tree, and as soon as he felt the warmth of the redblood vanish, his eyes opened. "Good morning, Meu." He groaned as he stretched, sliding to his feet. "We should be able to make it to the church soon." Signless moved closer to him with his arms outstretched, and his body pressed taut to the other's.

For the first time since he'd lost the Disciple, words he'd never thought he'd say again resurfaced.

"I love you."

The Highblood smiled, and picked him up. Instinctively, the redblood wrapped his thighs around his waist, and his arms around his neck. "I love you too, Signless."

Signless moved his body slowly, leaning in. "I want you to kiss me, Highblood." He nodded, closing the distance between them in a matter of seconds, and claiming the redblood's lips in a passionate kiss. Heat flared up in Signless' body, and he let out a soft groan into the other's mouth.

Seconds felt long and drawn out, every single swipe of tongue deliberate. Teeth met lips. Their saliva mixed and dripped down both of their chins. They only broke away for air. Signless' chest heaved, his blood pusher racing. The Highblood smirked, chuckling softly. "Damn, brother.. that was a motherfucking miracle, but we should wait before we take things further." Signless nodded with a smile, releasing the Highblood and dropping back down onto the ground.

"Let's head to the church, Highblood."


	3. Chapter 3

The church wasn't far now. They'd broken through the treeline of the opposite side of the forest, and the massive, dark spires of the Highblood's church loomed in the distance, out of place with the rest of Beforus.

Signless had never been to his church, and was only aware that he led a religious group of troubadours that adorned themselves with white grease paint in macabre patterns that resembled clowns and often scarred those not associated with them for life. They were a rowdy bunch. He'd never run into any of them, and if he had, they'd have culled him without any second thought. "Highblood, are you sure that they won't cull me?" He asked quietly. The Highblood looked down at him, before he nodded. "I'm not going to let them touch you. And if they do, I'll cull them." He growled protectively.

The small town they entered was hardly a match to the grandeur of the large city, which held the Empress' palace. The trolls that wandered the streets looked poor, and extremely thin. Signless pulled his hood further down to cover his eyes, as well as the carmine colored stripes on his clothing. An encounter with imperial guards wasn't exactly something he wanted, and confrontation with locals really didn't appeal to the redblood either. He stayed close to the Highblood, and the gazes of passersby found them both. He could hear the whispers and gasps of disbelief as they wandered through the dusty streets. " _They recognize me…"_ He mused to himself, clinging to the Highblood's arm. " _Actually… no. They're scared of him,"_ He realized finally. Finally, the church came into view.

The church seemed out of place in an old, poverty-riddled town. It was made of the sleekest obsidian with swirls of glittering ash colored flecks that glinted in the light. Tents surrounded the outer flanks, and a somewhat haunting tune came from inside each of them. He realized a little belatedly that it was the humming of those inside. Highblood smirked down at Signless, and brought his free hand up to the massive doors of the cathedral, adorned with skulls and other macabre imagery. "Ready, brother?" He pushed the door, and it groaned in protest before swinging open slowly. The inner mezzanine was filled with pews, which in turn were filled with trolls in various outfits of indigo and black. They all turned, and cheers broke out as the Highblood entered, Signless following behind.

"My mirthful brothers, I bring another to our ranks today. He ain't just a new member of the church, but will reign by my side." His voiced echoed, and the trolls clapped. He turned to Signless. "Take your hood off, brother." Signless, scared out of his mind, slipped the hood down with shaky hands. The room fell silent, before shouts and cheers resounded in the lofty yet small space. Signless looked up at the Highblood, curious as to why they weren't coming after him to bring him back to where he had supposedly been "executed." He just laughed and swung his arm around the shorter troll. "They absolutely want you here, brother. They don't motherfucking agree with fuchsia fish-bitch and her wicked agenda." Signless smiled sheepishly, and brought his hand up to wave at the cheering crowd.

…

Finally, after the crowd had dissipated, they could be alone. The Highblood had toured him around the cathedral, sharing stories of their religious enlightenment. Signless was absolutely blown away by the beautiful décor, awe-inspiring paintings lining the halls. Soon, they arrived at the Highblood's chambers. He opened the door quietly, letting Signless go before him, and shutting the door behind them. The lock clicked into place, and the taller troll turned to look at the redblood. Signless looked around, taking note of his surroundings.

The bed was massive, and didn't let up on the dark purple and black color scheme of the rest of the church. A silken purple canopy covered the top of the bed, draping down over the frame that held it up and going down nearly to the floor. The wardrobe in the corner was also made of obsidian, the same ash-flecked kind that the church was made out of. "Welcome home, my brother." Highblood spoke with a wide smile, one that Signless was happy to return. "Thank you, I'm happy to be here with you. I thought for sure they would come back, find me alive, and get the Executioner back to finish me off." His mind was racing now, remembering the towering troll dressed in blue and black, hiding his face with a helmet and surrounded by a mysterious, all-enveloping void. He recalled staring at the Executioner, and feeling slightly uneasy as though he'd be sick. " _Wait a moment_ ," he thought… " _what of my family_?" He flinched, a small twitch. No matter how small the movement, the Highblood picked up on it. "What's wrong?"

"Highblood... what happened to my mother? My best friend? My old matesprit?"

He tensed at Meu's words, knowing the topic was unavoidable. "Well, your mother ended up being sold into slavery. Your best friend... is the new battery for the fuchsia fish-bitch's battleship. And your old matesprit went into hiding."

Signless flung himself into the Highblood's arms, pressing his face against his chest. "My god… no..!" He whispered, hands grasping for his shirt, something to hang on to so he didn't fall away. "I'm sorry, brother.." He held him tight, eyes closed.

…

Signless was sitting on the windowsill, looking out over the town below. His eyes were red, and his throat was sore from crying. The Highblood sat below him, a comforting hand resting on his back. "Meu. We'll find them. I'll bring them back here." Signless looked down at his partner, and brought a hand up to rest it on his face. "You mean that, Highblood?" He nodded, and leaned closer. "Of course, Meu. I want to make you happy. I know they're all you had back when you were in exile. They mean everything to you.." Signless met him halfway, gently brushing their lips together. "You know I feel the same way about you, Highblood." His voice was hoarse. Highblood stood up, looking out into the darkened town. "Come on, brother. It's getting late. We need to rest."


End file.
